New Life
by maggielovespj
Summary: this is set after 'the date'. susie and jonsey find a little girl left alone in a park


I don't own em, except for Alana, so pls don't sue me. This is set after my fic 'the date' so in it Susie and Jonsey are together, but no one knows

Jonsey walked into the muster room on a Monday morning his shift was due to start in 10 minutes. He noticed that Mark, Joss, Kelly and Susie were all there sitting at their desks doing paper work. Mark looked up.

"Nice to see you're early, Constable."

"Morning Sarg." Jonsey replied. Susie looked up and their eyes met.

"Morning Susie, how are you?" he asked.

"Not bad, yourself?" Susie replied. Smiling as she knew full well how he was.

"What about us?" Joss asked. "Don't we get a Hello?"

"Hello, Joss, Kelly, how are you both?" he asked.

"Morning Jonsey, I'm good." Kelly replied.

"When you're all finished chatting, we have work to do." The Boss said coming out of his office. "Now who's on patrol?"

"Ah, that would be Susie and umm, Jonsey, out you two go."

"Sure Sarg, were going, see you when we get back." Susie said as she leaped out of her chair and grabbed the keys for the patrol car. Jonsey followed her out of the door with as much enthusiasm. They saw Amy on their way out and smiled their hellos.

"Where are they off too in such a hurry?" Amy asked as she entered the muster room.

"On patrol, it would be nice to see the same enthusiasm from the rest of the station." Mark said aiming his comment at Joss. And headed into the Boss' office.

"You know, they looked a little too enthusiastic to head out on patrol." Joss said, "I wonder why?" Kelly and Amy rolled their eyes at him and didn't respond. Kelly continued with her paper work and Amy headed into her office.

ON PATROL

Jonsey was sitting in the passenger's seat while Susie was driving.

"You realise that you looked a little too enthusiastic for patrol?" Jonsey asked her.

"Yeah, but it meant that we got some time to ourselves." She replied, smiling at him.

"But we always have time to ourselves." He replied.

"Yeah, but were usually busy then, aren't we?"

"Ok, but whose fault is that?"

"What, are you saying that it's my fault? I didn't see you objecting."

"Ok, ok, it's both our faults." He said, smiling at her, "happy now?"

"Ok, so, how about tonight, we spend a little time just talking?"

"If that's what you want, then that's what well do."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yeah, you know I'll do anything for you." He said as something caught his eye out the window. "Hey, pull over." Susie pulled the car over and Jonsey jumped out. He ran over to a young girl that was sitting under a tree.

"Hi, my name's Jonsey, what's your name?" he leaned down to see the young girl.

"Alana, I'm 5, how old are you?"

"I'm 30, why are you here alone?" he asked as Susie walked up beside him.

"Who's that?" Alana asked pointing to Susie.

"Hi, I'm Susie."

"I'm Alana."

"So why are you here alone?" Jonsey repeated his last question.

"I don't know, I went to sleep in the car, and woke up here. I'm hungry."

"Ok, we will take you some where to get something for breakfast, what would you like?"

"Coco pops." She yelled. Jonsey and Susie looked at each other.

"Ok, let's get you into the car." Jonsey said as he picked Alana up. They got to the car and buckled Alana in. Susie got into the drivers seat and Jonsey went to get into the passengers seat.

"Can you sit with me, Jonsey?" Alana asked. Susie turned and smiled at him.

"Yeah, why not." He replied and moved into the back with her. Susie drove to the pub.

"Where are we?" Alana asked as Susie parked the car.

"We're just taking you to get something to eat." Jonsey said as he helped her out of the car. He put her on the ground and she held her hands up to be picked up. Susie laughed at this. Jonsey bent down and picked her up, and carried her into the pub. Chris looked up as she saw them come in. she laughed at the sight of Jonsey with a little girl in his arms.

"What can I do for you?" Chris asked.

"Well, Alana here was hoping that you might have some coco pops." Susie said.

"Yeah, not a problem, I'll just got some out, would you like a drink?" Chris asked her.

"Yes please, can I have an apple juice?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll just get that for you." She said as she headed to the kitchen. Jonsey, Susie and Alana sat down at table, and waited for Chris to come back. After a few moments Chris returned with a bowl of coco pops and an apple juice.

"You two want anything?" Chris asked.

"No thanks, were right, aren't we, Jonsey?" Susie said smiling at him. Jonsey was watching Alana eat her coco pops, and smiled back at her.

"I've just got to get some thing from my room." Jonsey said as he got up.

"Do you live here?" Alana enquired.

"Yeah, we both do." Said Susie, As Jonsey headed up the stairs. A few moments later, Jonsey reappeared and Alana jumped into his arms.

"Well, we should be heading back to the station." Said Jonsey.

AT THE STATION

"I wonder what happed to Susie and Jonsey." Joss said.

"What do you mean, what happened to us?" Susie asked as she walked back into the muster room.

"Oh, just that you were gone for quite a while." Joss replied. Just then Jonsey walked in with Alana still in his arms.

"What have we got here?" PJ asked as he walked out of his office with Amy not far behind him.

"This is Alana, she's 5 years old, we found her under a tree in the park, she doesn't know how she got there." Jonsey explained.

"The last thing she remembers is being asleep in a car." Susie continued.

"Hi Alana, I'm Amy, can I ask you a few questions?' Amy asked.

"Ok." Alana said.

"Can you tell me who you were in the car with?"

"My Mum and Bruce."

"Who's Bruce?"

"Mum's boyfriend, he didn't like me very much."

"Do you know what your last name is?"

"No."

"What about Bruce?"

"No" Alana said shaking her head.

"Ok, thank you Alana." Amy said.

"You might want to get onto child services." Said Mark.

"Ok, I will do that now." Jonsey said as he put Alana down on a chair, he grabbed a few bits of paper and some pens and gave them to her.

"Can you draw me a picture?" he asked her.

"Ok." Alana said. And she started to draw, as Jonsey picked up the phone. After about 10 minutes Jonsey hung up the phone.

"Well, child services cant do anything until at least tomorrow, so unless we find her mum today, well, she will have to stay with one of us." Jonsey said. Alana looked up at him and smiled, then held up the picture she had drawn.

"Look at my pitcher, Jonsey." She said.

"Wow, that's so good, can you tell me who all these people are?" he asked. The picture was of 3 people, a little girl and two adults.

"Well, that's me, and that's you and that's Susie." She said pointing to each person.

"Alana, can you tell me what color car that you were in?" Jonsey asked.

"Blue."

"Was the car new or old?"

"I don't know."

"Can you tell me what your mum or Bruce were wearing?"

"Pants and a t-shirt and jumpers, I think."

"What does Bruce calls your mum?"

"Babe"

"Thanks Alana, why don't you draw some more?" and with that Alana continued drawing. Jonsey looked around at the others.

"That doesn't help us much. Does it?" asked PJ.

"She's 5 years old, mate." Jonsey replied.

"Maybe we can check out the local pubs ect. To see if they have anyone called Bruce staying there, or if they have heard anyone called Babe?" Kelly suggested.

"Not a bad idea, Kelly, and seeing as it was your suggestion, you and Joss can head out and see." Mark instructed.

"Well, I'll take Susie, if it's alright, to see if anyone is staying in any motels or caravan parks." Amy said, as they all left.

"What do you want me to do, Sarg?" asked Jonsey.

"Well, you can look after little Alana, since she has taken a shine to you."

"Alana, do you know when your birthday is?" PJ asked as he just had a thought.

"January 15th" Alana replied.

"Thanks" he smiled at her and headed into his office, where he picked up the phone and started to make a few phone calls.

"I'm thirsty." Alana said. Jonsey stood up took her hand and lead her into the mess room.

"What would you like to drink?" asked Jonsey.

"Apple Juice." Jonsey looked in the fridge, and pulled out some apple juice, poured it into a class, and Alana drank it.


End file.
